Como Velhos Fantasmas Estragaram o Natal
by Adriana Swan
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, Harry e Pansy acabam ficando presos na Casa dos Gritos. HARRY/PANSY LONG FIC.
1. A Casa dos Gritos

**Como velhos fantasmas estragaram o Natal**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 01 – **Casa dos Gritos**

Tudo era branco.

A Casa dos Gritos coberta pela grossa camada de neve se misturava a imensidão clara que a rodeava. Suas janelas fechadas com madeira, suas portas trancadas, seus caminhos esquecidos, o maldito barulho do vento que a fazia ranger como se a casa inteira balançasse junto a ele.

Pansy bufou zangada. Não podia acreditar que Draco a havia deixado esperando ali e não aparecera. Já passava da hora de voltar para o Castelo, a visita a Hogsmead estava no fim e logo seria noite, noite de Natal, sem contar que a neve prometia uma noite bem gelada. Onde estaria Draco?

Harry andava solitária pelo caminho que dava para a Casa dos Gritos. Com Rony e Hermione namorando, sobrava pouco para se fazer sozinho. Depois de perambular por horas entre a Zonk's e a Dedos de Mel (e fugir de Romilda Vane e amigas) acabara decidindo vir ver a Casa dos Gritos, lugar que lembrava muito o padrinho, o professor Lupin e até seu próprio pai.

Parou.

Todos os alunos de Hogwarts foram ensinados a temer a Casa dos Gritos, achando que ela fosse assombrada quando na verdade apenas servira de refúgio para um jovem lobisomem muitos anos atrás. Nada podia ter deixado Harry mais surpreso do que ver uma garota parada sozinha em frente a entrada da casa no meio da neve.

Pansy Parkinson.

A garota parecia desconfortável, talvez pelo frio, talvez por ele não ser quem ela esperava ou talvez por estar tão perto de um lugar que todos consideravam assombrado. De fato, Parkinson não parava de andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto olhava a estrada com desagrado como se esperando alguém.

Harry caminhou devagar se aproximando da garota, de alguma forma ela não combinava com aquela paisagem abandonada e que parecia tão acolhedora e familiar para o grifinório.

- Está perdida, Parkinson? – ele falou alto se aproximando. Com sorte, ela se sentiria incomodada pela presença dele e sairia dali.

Pansy rangeu os dentes de frio e irritação olhando o rapaz que se aproximara. Segurou a sacola de comprar onde trazia consigo o cachecol que fizera com as próprias mãos de presente para Draco, todo em tom de ver como o loiro gostava. Quando recebeu a coruja marcando um encontro ali justo na véspera de Natal, a garota achou que depois desses seis anos estudando juntos ele finalmente ia querer ficar com ela, mesmo a tratando muitas vezes como uma irmã. Agora estava ali, sozinha, congelando, com medo e sendo atormentada pelo Potter.

- Resolvi fazer bonecos de neve, Potter. Este parecia um local agradável. – Ela respondeu sarcástica torcendo o nariz em desagrado, coisa que fez Harry lembrar dos buldogues de tia Gida.

Ele a ignorou andando em direção a casa. Estavam dentro dos limites da cerca, pois Pansy havia marcada "em frente a casa" e ela não queria correr o risco de dar a Draco a desculpa de "eu não te vi por lá". O grifinório deu alguns passos e logo estava na pequena entrada de pedra que quase sumia em meu a neve e que ficava bem em frente a porta sinistramente fechada por tábuas.

- Eu acho a Casa dos Gritos bem agradável. – Ele comentou suspirando e lembrando do encontro revelador que tivera com o padrinho ali, alguns anos antes.

- Bem agradável se você tem a sensibilidade de um trasgo – ela comentou revirando os olhos para o céu. Ele riu.

- Está com medo, Parkinson? – Harry comentou sorrindo. Ele sabia muito bem como todos os alunos de Hogwarts temiam aquela casa, tanto que certa vez assustara Malfoy ali.

- Não é medo, Potter, é inteligência – ela comentou enquanto cruzava os braços assumindo inconscientemente uma postura arrogante – Sei que a Casa dos Gritos é assombrada por alguns dos piores tipos de aparições do além que já se ouviu falar no mundo mágico. Não brinco com isso.

Ele riu mais abertamente da superioridade e ignorância da garota e bateu três vezes na madeira antiga como se chamasse alguém lá dentro. Voltou-se para a sonserina.

- Fantasmas? – ele falou zombando do medo dela – Que tipo de bruxa do sexto ano tem medo de fantasmas?

- Não são _só fantasmas_, Potter – ela retrucou, seus olhos presos na atitude dele de bater na cada como se não a temesse. – Eu sei tudo sobre essa casa, você não tem _noção_ do perigo.

- Sabe tudo sobre essa casa? – ele exclamou começando a gargalhar. Incrível como a história inventada por Dumbledore sobre a casa ser assombrada havia ganhado tanta intensidade. Ele voltou a bater na madeira, dessa vez na porta da frente. – E você sabe _exatamente_ o que é que habitava as noites da Casa dos Gritos?

A pergunta dele tinha som de desafio e ele estava claramente se divertindo as custas das respostas dela. Pansy bufou e pensou seriamente me mandá-lo para o inferno, mas respondeu a pergunta, ainda admirada com o desrespeito de Potter pelo local.

- Claro que sei – ele a olhou cético enquanto ela falava – No ano de 1917 quando um misteriosa gripe matava aos montes tanto trouxas quanto bruxos, a guerra devastava o continente e a esperança havia morrido, um casal de trouxas muito inteligentes descobriram a existência da magia. Apaixonados demais para viverem um sem o outro, os dois fizeram um pacto de amor para que vivessem eternamente juntos, nessa casa.

A garota terminou a história com um ar teatral, como se tivesse acabado de contar algo muito importante.

- Eles se mataram? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Foi – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça para frisar a afirmação.

- E o que há de assustador nisso? – ele indagou dando as costa a casa e voltando a se aproximar da sonserina. Incrível como a imaginação das pessoas para acreditar e detalhar mentiras era fértil.

- E o que é pior – ela comentou arregalando os olhos (que Harry já achava bem grandes por natureza) – dizem que isso aconteceu na noite do Natal. – Ela falou o mais baixo que pode em meio ao vento.

- Na noite do Natal ou na noite da véspera? – ele indagou.

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas parou pensando na resposta, Fechou e abriu a boca de novo, parecendo indecisa.

- Hummm, não sei dizer. – Ela reconheceu ainda pensativa. Ele riu.

- E é disso que você tem medo? – ele falou se voltando para a casa e se aproximando mais uma vez da porta.

- Dizem que alguns casais já tentaram viver na casa depois disso... mas eles sempre sumiam na noite de Natal. Ou na véspera, sei lá. Pense bem, Potter, eles simplesmente _sumiam_.

- Isso se chama a-p-a-r-a-t-a-r, Parkinson, e achei que já houvesse visto falar disso. – Ele chegou até a porta e girou a maçaneta fria e enferrujada que nunca havia usado, já que das vezes que estivera ali entrada por uma passagem secreta em baixo da casa. A maçaneta girou com facilidade. – Veja! Está destrancada.

A porta se abriu dando, apouca luz do dia que começava a se acabar entrou mostrando um longo corredor vazio e empoeirado. Harry se virou para a garota, ela estava com a boca aberta.

- Potter! O que você fez? – ela falou assustada.

- É só uma casa velha, Parkinson, não precisa entrar em pânico. – ele reclamou da reação exagerada da garota.

- Potter, é a _Casa dos Gritos_! - Ela falou apressada.

- Ah, eu sei. E vocês sonserinos são covardes demais para entrar na Casa dos Gritos. Bem, você pode ficar aqui no meio da neve ou voltar para o castelo sozinha e me deixar em paz, o que seria o ideal. – Harry falou e sem esperar uma resposta entrou na casa a fazendo soltar uma exclamação pouco educada.

A garota mordeu o lábio preocupada. Diabos! Potter era mesmo doido. Bateu o pé agoniada e deu meia volta decidida a voltar ao castelo antes que ele arrumasse encrenca para os dois.

Pansy ainda deu alguns passos em direção a estrada quando sentiu falta de alguma coisa. Onde estava a sacola com o cachecol que fizera com as próprias mãos para Draco? Voltou-se para a casa aberta, os dentes trincados de raiva. Potter devia estar brincando com ela! Será que ele queria ver se ela tinha coragem de entrar na Casa dos Gritos? Ela fechou os punhos e começou a se aproximar da casa com passos decididos, espumando de raiva. Potter ia ver só que não devia brincar com uma sonserina. Potter não ia estragar o seu Natal!

A sonserina entrou ruidosamente na casa, seus sapatos ecoando na madeira velha do piso. Ele estava parado no fim do corredor de entrada quando a viu se dirigir a ele irritada, cruzando os braços e batendo o pé como uma criança mimada. Ficou surpreso.

- Me dá o cachecol, Potter. – Ele falou em tom de ordem.

- Que cachecol? – ele perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- O cachecol verde que você pegou de mim lá fora. Devolva-me _agora_. – Ela ralhou.

- Não peguei droga de cachecol nenhum. – Ele respondeu perdendo a paciência.

- Quem mais poderia? – ela indagou.

- Sei lá! Vai ver você com essa inteligência toda o perdeu ou quem sabe – ele sorriu maldoso- foram os fantasmas.

- Ha-ha-ha, Potter, muito engraçado – ela desdenhou imitando uma risada e o olhando ainda mais zangada.

Neste momento, um vento forte atingiu a casa a fazendo estremecer com um sonoro barulho e numa pancada forte a porta por onde entraram se fechou.

**N.A.**: Fic totalmente e descaradamente baseada em um episódio de Arquivo X.


	2. A Biblioteca

**Como velhos fantasmas estragaram o Natal**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 02 – **A Biblioteca**

Pansy correu para a porta e agarrou o trinco com força. Girou, bateu, sacudiu. A porta continuava trancada. Um forte medo começou a se apossar da garota, substituindo a raiva e ela continuou sua luta contra a fechadura.

- Não precisa entrar em desespero por causa de uma porta trancada – Harry comentou tranqüilo, acendendo a varinha com um "_lumus_" para iluminar o corredor que ficara bem mais escuro com a porta fechada.

A garota sentia o coração bater forte e repetia para si mesma que "_aquilo não podia estar acontecendo_". Nada daquilo.

1º Estava trancada na Casa dos Gritos.

2º Estava trancada na Casa dos Gritos _na véspera de Natal._

3º Estava trancada na Casa dos Gritos na véspera de Natal _com Harry Potter_.

Cansada de lutar com o trinco, ela perdeu a cabeça e deu um soco na porta, o que fez o som da madeira velha ecoar enquanto sua mão latejava da pancada inútil. Ouvindo um segundo barulho de madeira ela se virou para o corredor num segundo e o que viu foi Harry subindo a escada devagar enquanto os degraus rangiam sob seus pés.

- Potter? - ela exclamou com a voz esganiçada – Por Merlin! _O que você pensa que está fazendo_?

O garoto virou a varinha para iluminar o rosto dela e falou com a voz tranqüila de quem conhece o lugar.

- Vou dar uma olhada lá em cima. – Ele comentou e a vendo estar a um passo de entrar em pânico resolveu tranqüilizá-la um pouco. A última coisa que precisava era ficar trancado com uma garota histérica. – Relaxa, Parkinson, eu conheço outra saída. Além do mais, você tem uma varinha, não tem?

Pansy engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer. Ninguém ia à Casa dos Gritos, mas Potter estava agindo numa naturalidade tão grande como se falasse a verdade. Ela mordeu os lábios, desconfiada.

- Você já esteve aqui? – ela perguntou ainda na dúvida enquanto se aproximava da escada hesitante.

- Longa história – Harry respondeu sem dar importância voltando a subir a escada e desaparecendo lá em cima, deixando-a sozinha no corredor. Mais uma vez o vento atingiu a casa fazendo a velha estrutura gemer de forma macabra, e engolindo em seco, Pansy subiu a escada correndo para alcançar o rapaz.

Assim que chegou no corredor de cima a primeira coisa que Pansy viu, ou melhor, _pensou_ ter visto, foi um vulto na escuridão (que era bem maior ali em cima) que lembrou a menina a imagem de uma mulher de branco. Soltando uma exclamação pouco educada ela puxou a varinha e gritou um "lumus" apontando a luz para um corredor completamente vazio enquanto Harry se aproximava dela por trás.

- Não precisa entrar em pânico. – Ralhou.

- Quê? – a voz dele atrás dela a fez ter um segundo sobressalto e se virar para ele de varinha erguida.

- Não existem fantasmas nesta casa. – Ele afirmou com certeza. – E se existissem, seriam _só_ fantasmas, como os de Hogwarts. Isso não seria ruim.

- Existem fantasmas bem ruins – ela sussurrou com voz trêmula enquanto o observada andar pelo corredor do primeiro andar de porta em porta.

- Como o Pirraça? Você é uma bruxa, Parkinson, não deveria ter medo. – Ele falava despreocupado enquanto girava as maçanetas tentando abrir as portas, mas estavam todas trancadas. – Além do mais, não está sozinha. Eu estou aqui com você.

Ela gostaria de acrescentar que aquele detalhe não ajudava em nada, mas engoliu em seco e começou a andar bem próxima ao rapaz, tentando suprir o medo.

- Eu sei que medo é uma sensação irracional que se projeta em nossa mente, neste caso resultado de uma série de clichês relacionados com a lenda dessa casa e que faz com que minha mente crie ilusões produzidas pelo meu próprio medo para me assustar. O que quer dizer que sentir medo, nesse caso, é irracional – ela falava rápido tentando ser racional e não entrar em pânico, como se falar a acalmasse.

- Viu? Até você sabe que não tem do que ter medo em uma casa velha. – Harry concordou distraído.

Com um clique suave, a porta atrás deles se abriu um pouco. Uma porta que Pansy tinha certeza absoluta, vira Harry girar o trinco e ela estava devidamente trancada poucos segundos atrás. Seu coração disparou de novo.

- Diga que não está com medo agora, Potter – a voz dela saiu em um fiapo.

Harry franziu o cenho olhando a porta entreaberta. Já estava muito curioso para saber como todas as portas estavam trancadas, pois lembrava que quando estivera ali antes elas não estavam. Quem havia trancado as portas? Agora a porta aberta parecia sugerir a solução desse mistério.

A sonserina não acreditou quando o rapaz deu passos decididos em direção a porta entreaberta. Potter era muito sem noção! Segurou a varinha com mais força e se preparou para o que quer que viesse a seguir.

Harry abriu a porta com a varinha erguida, mas tão logo a porta estava aberta a sua frente, franziu o cenho intrigado e baixou a varinha soltando um suspiro de frustração. Pansy ficou confusa.

- Que foi? – perguntou de longe, ainda segurando a varinha erguida, incapaz de se aproximar da porta aberta.

- Já lhe ocorreu que talvez não sejam fantasmas? Acho que tem alguém _morando_ aqui – ele falou apontando para o interior do cômodo aberto.

Ela abriu os grandes olhos negros surpresa e se aproximou devagar do local, seus passos abafados pela grossa camada de poeira no chão. Ficou ao lado do grifinório e o olhou para o que parecia ser a biblioteca da casa.

A confortável biblioteca estava limpa e bem cuidada, embora alguns móveis ainda estivessem cobertos por panos, como mesas e sofás. O chão e os livros estavam limpos, assim como um conjunto de cadeiras confortavelmente instaladas diante da lareira pela qual escapava um pouco de fumaça. O local era decorado com bastante madeira, dando um ar rústico, muitas cortinas vermelho-escuro e um tapete da mesma cor bem no centro. O local estava claro, pois várias lâmpadas brilhavam ao redor da sala em luz fraca.

- Isso é... – ela começou buscando a palavra certa.

- _Eletricidade_. – Harry completou entrando na sala e guardando a varinha enquanto se aproximava de uma das lâmpadas. – Não há dúvidas que a casa deve estar sendo habitada.

- Alguns feitiços podem deixar as casas assim por muitos anos – ela comentou olhando para os móveis com certo receio de tocá-los ainda.

- Quando estive aqui há alguns anos ela não estava assim. E isso é eletricidade mesmo, deve ser algum trouxa. – Ele comentou e se dirigiu a lareira se abaixando e colocando a mão próximo as cinzas, de onde saia um pouco de fumaça.

- Quem moraria numa casa mal-assombrada? – ela perguntou abrindo um pouco o casaco, estava bem mais quente ali dentro.

- A lareira está bem quente, ainda devem estar por aqui – ele comentou se levantando e abrindo o casaco também.

- Então é melhor saímos daqui _agora_ – ela disse.

Toc -toc.

O barulho das duas pancadas na madeira fez o corpo de Pansy congelar. Estavam batendo nas paredes? Na porta? Tinha mesmo alguém ali?

Toc-toc de novo.

Harry viu a garota abrir a boca como se estivesse prestes a gritar e levou o dedo ao lábio pedindo silêncio.

Toc-toc-toc.

- É aqui dentro – Harry sussurrou para ela e dando um passo na direção da garota a tirou de seu caminho.

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc...

Agora as pancadas não paravam e Harry viu com espanto de onde vinha o som, enquanto Pansy se agarrava a seu casaco colando nele e apontando a varinha trêmula para o local de onde vinha o som, as batidas tão fortes que eles podiam ver a madeira tremer onde era atingida.

O som estava vindo do chão, no assoalho de madeira no meio da biblioteca e bem na frente deles.


	3. As Bibliotecas

**Como velhos fantasmas estragaram o Natal**

**Adriana Swan**

Capítulo 03 – **As Bibliotecas**

- Deve ter alguém preso ali – Harry falou tentando se desvencilhar dos dedos de Pansy que agarravam seu casaco e se aproximar do local.

- _Não, Potter, deve ter uma aparição de outro mundo querendo nos atrair e nos matar_ – Pansy falou com voz esganiçada agarrando o casaco dele com mais força e tentando o impedir de se aproximar de lá.

Toc-toc-toc-toc-toc.

O chão da biblioteca era todo de madeira, assim como o revestimento das paredes e as duas pesadas portas, a que entraram e outra perto da lareira. As pancadas vinham do centro da biblioteca, num local ao lado do grande tapete vermelho-escuro e a cada novo 'toc' eles podiam ver a madeira levantar um pouco, cedendo a força da batida.

- Pansy, deixa de ser neurótica. Provavelmente tem alguém preso aqui debaixo e precisamos ajudar. Depois chamamos o Dumbledore... – ele tentou argumentar, mas ela não deixou.

- Potter, não é hora de bancar o herói! Vamos sair daqui _agora_! – ela falou o puxando em direção a porta perto da lareira já que a outra pela qual haviam entrado ficava depois do que-quer-que-fosse que estava batendo no chão.

- Parkinson, você é uma _bruxa_, e tem uma _varinha_, não seja covarde. – Ele falou se desvencilhando e dando alguns passos até se aproximar do local.

Ela bufou.

Harry se aproximou e abaixou-se, colocando a mão no chão e sentindo as pancadas sob os dedos. Alguém ali em baixo estava mesmo batendo ali. Olhando ao redor viu os atiçadores de brasa sobre a lareira e pensou que eram do tamanho ideal.

- Parkinson, me passe um daqueles ferros ali – pediu enquanto apontava para a lareira.

Ela acompanhou com o olhar e viu os ferros, pensando que aquelas pontas afiadas eram ideais para espetar algo assustador e desconhecido que podia sair do chão como em filmes de terror trouxa.

- Claro, Potter – ela pegou e passou para ele desdenhando. Incrível como conseguia ser cínica mesmo com olhos bem abertos de medo. – Posso reconhecer uma idéia idiota quando vejo uma e essa é uma _péssima_ idéia.

Toc-toc-toc.

- Ah, cala a boca – ele resmungou enfiando o atiçador entre duas taboas do assoalho e levantando uma delas. – Espera... essa não. Tem alguém _mesmo_ aqui embaixo.

Segurando a taboa que havia levantado ele puxou forte e ela se desprendeu dos pregos e se soltou, o que os permitiu ver naquela comprida brecha de uns vinte centímetros que havia alguém ali embaixo. Trajava uma camisa de lã, verde, uma capa preta e um casaco escuro por cima, era uma homem.

E estava inconfundivelmente morto.

Sua pele estava seca e escurecida e suas vestes cobertas de poeira, ambos resultados do tempo. Aquele homem devia estar morto á anos, ou melhor, á décadas.

- Ah, Merlin, ele está morto – Pansy falou pensando alto – Que merda!

- É... e... espera um pouco. – Harry falou se debruçando mais sobre o buraco.

Com ambas as mãos ele forçou mais uma taboa sobre o corpo no assoalho e a arrancou. Em seguida mais outra, e uma terceira. Lá estava: havia uma mulher morta ao lado do homem.

Os cabelos negros da mulher estavam desalinhados e cobriam o rosto seco e enegrecido pelo tempo, trajava uma blusa branca, uma capa preta e um casaco preto de couro e fofo por cima. Os corpos pareciam ter sido colocados lado a lado, como se formassem um casal.

- Acha que isso foi um feitiço? – Harry apontou as marcas de sangue seco e negro na roupa de ambos, na altura do estômago dela e da barriga dele, onde pelos rasgos nas roupas, eles haviam sido atingidos.

- Pode ser – ela comentou distraída se prendendo nos detalhes da roupa da mulher morta. Era uma linda blusa branca, com botões prata com pequenos brilhos em cada um deles...

- É melhor chamarmos o Dumbledore – Harry comentou cortando o raciocínio dela.

- Humm... – Parkinson comentou olhando a mulher com uma atenção redobrada como se não o tivesse escutado – ela está usando uma roupa igual a minha.

- Heim? – ele indagou, olhando do cadáver para a garota parada logo atrás dele olhando para baixo, os curtos cabelos balançando para a frente e constatando que era verdade- ah... que chato.

Uma coisa que Harry não conseguia entender nas mulheres é como em uma ocasião dessas elas ainda podiam prestar atenção em detalhes tão idiotas como aqueles. Ela mostrou os dentes a ele, irritada, lembrando mais uma vez um buldogue.

- Idiota! – ela ralhou voltando a olhar os corpos. Franziu o cenho – E quer saber o que mais... ele está vestindo roupas iguais as suas.

O rapaz olhou para o cadáver no chão, vestindo lã verde, _assim como ele estava naquele momento_.

- Parkinson... – ele começou a falar e então o entendimento o atingiu o fazendo se levantar do chão e se afastar um passo dos corpos num reflexo. – Somos nós.

Os cabelos bagunçados do homem, os óculos. Os cabelos negros e curtos da mulher. Mais uma vez Pansy se agarrou a manga da camisa de Harry e voltou a soar bastante assustada.

- Ok, essa magia foi boa, interessante, eu não conhecia esse feitiço, mas agora eu quero _dar o fora daqui_. – Ela comentou com ele o puxando para a porta próxima a lareira para não terem que passar pelo buraco com os corpos.

- Humm, certo. É... hora de irmos embora – Harry concordou a seguindo e em passos rápidos correram para a porta.

Num segundo, Pansy já havia alcançado a fechadura e aberto a porta, entrando os dois com pressa na sala ao lado.

A sala ao lado era bem familiar.

Era uma biblioteca, toda decorada em madeira, com uma lareira quentinha e um buraco no chão onde podiam ver os dois corpos deles jazendo lá dentro. Haviam entrado pela porta mais distante da lareira.

- Mas que porra é isso? – Pansy exclamou sem acreditar.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar pela primeira vez desde que entraram na casa. Deu um passo atrás e olhou pela porta ainda aberta como era o cômodo que haviam deixado. Era sem dúvida a mesma biblioteca que estavam agora, com os corpos no chão, com a clara diferença de que na sala anterior não havia ninguém.

- O que acontece se sairmos por aquela porta? – ele falou apontando para a porta do outro lado dessa nova biblioteca, a que ficava perto da lareira.

- Merda, Potter, vamos ver – ela assentiu fazendo uma careta.

Com todo cuidado que a pressa permitia, eles passaram ao lado do buraco no chão tentando não olhar para os cadáveres e atravessaram a sala. Harry tinha o coração acelerado e tentava raciocinar se já havia visto algum feitiço daquele tipo. Seria semelhante ao da Sala Precisa? Pansy não devia pensar em nada enquanto segurava a manga do casaco de Harry como se temesse que o rapaz pudesse aparatar dali se ela o soltasse. Em um instante haviam cruzado a sala e atingindo a segunda porta perto da lareira. O grifinório se adiantou a garota e girou o trinco abrindo a porta e entrando na sala ao lado.

Que era a mesma biblioteca de antes de novo.

- Merda, merda, _merda_! – Pansy choramingou encostando o corpo inteiro no dele como se ele a pudesse proteger, enquanto ele abriu os olhos verdes observando os corpos mais uma vez no chão, com espanto.

Aquela magia era mesmo muito boa.

- De novo? – ela indagou insegura, olhando-o de lado enquanto ele olhava os corpos em silêncio analisando a melhor saída.

- Já sei. – ele comentou tentando se virar para encará-la, coisa que era impossível com ela agarrada a ele como estava. – Já sei, vou sair por aquela porta e... devo voltar por essa. Fique aqui.

Tentando se desvencilhar da garota ele atravessou a sala com cuidado e chegou a outra porta com Pansy em seu encalço. Abriu a porta e olhou longamente a sala ao lado que era igual a todas as outras. Deu um passo inseguro para dentro dela. Parou. Um segundo passo, olhou para trás. Pansy o olhava com seus grandes olhos assustadoramente abertos. Estava estática a uns três passos atrás da porta da sala que ele havia acabado de sair. Ele deu mais uns passos para o centro da biblioteca. Tudo normal. Olhou para Pansy. Assustada, mas normal. Acenou com a cabeça como se perguntasse a garota se estava tudo ok. A sonserina acenou em resposta e virou o rosto para ver se ele havia entrado pela outra porta aberta atrás de si. Nada. E enquanto Pansy olhava aquela porta, um força invisível a fechou com um forte estrondo.

Antes que pudessem agir, os dois voltaram a trocar um último olhar assustado quando a porta entre as duas bibliotecas que estavam também se trancou com uma pancada, os separando.

- Mais que _merda_! – foi a vez de Harry exclamar correndo para a porta fechada e agarrando o trinco que girou com facilidade e se abriu deixando o garoto boquiaberto.

Não havia mais uma biblioteca atrás daquela porta.

Havia uma parede de tijolos.

- Potter! – Pansy gritou se atirando contra a porta e tentando girar a maçaneta. Nada. A porta estava trancada.

A consciência da solidão se abateu sobre a garota como um calafrio de medo não controlável e em um segundo fez o que toda pessoa racional faz em momentos como aquele.

Esmurrando a porta desesperadamente e gritando, Pansy entrou em pânico.

- Potter? _Potter_? POTTEEEER?


End file.
